


Will You Remember Me?

by SaraCiuzio



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraCiuzio/pseuds/SaraCiuzio
Summary: On the second anniversary of the day Ben found Ciara, things could change forever but not in the way they had imagined.
Relationships: Ciara Brady/Ben Weston
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I have been working on since April 2019 and FINALLY am ready to post the first chapter

**JUNE 2020** (no timejump)

Ciara and Ben rode in the car on the way to Ciara's surprise. It had been exactly 2 years since Ben found Ciara on the side of the road after she crashed her motorcycle. If someone had told Ciara 2 years ago that she would be in the car with Ben willingly and that he was the man that she loved more than anything, she would have said they were crazy. But now, Ciara couldn't picture her life without Ben.

Ben reached a hand over to Ciara's knee, "You're in pretty deep thought there, Bobcat." Ciara smiled at her nickname. "What's on your mind?"

Ciara rested her hand on Ben's playing with it absentmindedly, "Just thinking." "About?" Ciara's smile grew, "About how much has changed in the last two years. When I woke up in the cabin, I-I never could have picture that you would become my-" Ben interrupted, "Your Ozark?" Ciara giggled slightly, "Yes. My Ozark."

Ciara faced forward, "So… where are you taking me? I can't imagine a better surprise than what we did last year." Ben smiled at the memory.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Ciara giggled as Ben twirled her as they walked down the street. Once Ciara got her bearings she rested a hand on Ben's shoulder as Ben wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Ciara leaned into Ben, "So… are you going to tell me where we're going?" Ben shook his head slightly, "How is that a surprise?"_

_Ben chucked, "You are so impatient you know that?" and tapped Ciara's nose with his index finger. Ciara sighed, "Yeah well, patience is NOT my strong suit." Ben let out what he thought was a quiet chuckle under his breath as he murmured, "Don't I know it." Ciara stopped walking, raised her eyebrows and scoffed glaring at Ben slightly._

_Ben wrapped his arm around Ciara's shoulders again, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I wouldn't change a thing about you, Bobcat." Ciara shook her head slightly and the pair started walking again. Ben stopped, "And… we are here."_

_Ciara read the neon sign "'_ Inkhart Tattoo & Piercing Parlor' _." Ciara turned to Ben, "WHAT are you up to?" Ben smirked and said "You'll see" as he dragged Ciara by the arm into the shop._

* * *

_Ciara looked around and saw all different kinds of piercing options and tattoo designs. A very heavily tatted and pierced man walked out, "Are you Ben?" Ben walked up to the man and shook his hand, "Yes, you're Leonardo?" The heavily tatted man nodded, "That's me. But please, call me Leo. Leonardo is my father."_

_Ben nodded and lowered his voice slightly, "You got what we talked about?" Leo nodded and gestured behind him, "Please, follow me." Ciara began to follow the duo and Ben turned around placing his hands on Ciara's shoulders, "Stay here." Ciara narrowed her eyes at Ben. Ben said "Trust" as he walked away._

_Ciara sighed heavily and took a seat on the couch. Ciara picked up a magazine that was on the table in front of her and began to flip through it._

* * *

_After 20 minutes had gone by, Ciara peered to where Ben and Leo had gone, she could hear their voices and the needle going but couldn't make anything out. Ciara sighed frustrated and sat back down. As much as she wanted to sneak in and see what her boyfriend was up to, she obliged by his wishes._

* * *

_Ciara glanced at her phone and groaned. Leo walked out, "You ready to see this?" Ciara stood up, "BEYOND." Leo chuckled, "Ben's instructions: close your eyes." Ciara closed her eyes and Leo poked his head back and nodded to Ben._

_Ben walked out and stood right in front of Ciara. "Before you open your eyes, there's something I want to say." Ciara nodded and kept her eyes closed. Ben continued, "Exactly one year ago, my life changed forever. I found this beautiful girl on the side of the road who had just spun out on her motorcycle. It was fate that brought us together that night, but every single moment since then has been intentional." Ciara smiled, "Oh Ben. Can I open my eyes now?" Ben nodded, "Open your eyes."_

_Ciara opened her eyes and saw Ben standing in front of her shirtless. Ben turned to the side slightly and Ciara got an eyeful of his tattoo: a Bobcat going down his side with a collar at the neck with a tag on it that said 'Ciara'._

_Ciara let out a half-gasp/half-laugh in shock. "Oh my…" Ciara couldn't even finish her sentence. Ciara gingerly ran her hand down Ben's side next to the tattoo, kneeling down when she got to the lower half. Ben pressed his lips together and raised his eyebrows slightly, "WELL? What do you think?"_

_Ciara chuckled as she stood up, "You are CRAZY, but this is amazing!" Ciara grabbed Ben by the neck and chastely kissed him. Ben smiled, "I always call you my Bobcat and you are completely ingrained in me but now you really are a part of me."_

_Ciara returned Ben's smile and carefully hugged Ben. Ben pulled back slightly, "Happy Anniversary, baby." Leo walked over to the couple and handed Ben his shirt, "We gotta tape you up before you go and I have to show you how to care for it.." Ben nodded heading to the back with Leo. This time, Ciara followed them._

**END FLASHBACK**

Ciara sighed, "I STILL can't believe you got a tattoo for me." Ben chuckled, "It was either the Bobcat or your face on my forearm but given how your family feels about me, I figured this is better." Ben brought Ciara's hand to his lips, "And this one is staying on me forever." Ciara smiled a slight smile and nodded ever so slightly knowing exactly what Ben was referring to.

Ben placed Ciara's hand back in her lap. Ciara squeezed Ben's hand and turned to face him, "It won't always be like this." Ben retuned Ciara's squeeze and looked at her for a moment before looking back at the road.

Ciara sighed heavily and rested her elbow on the top of her seat, "So… are we going to back to the scene of the crime? Maybe a couple's tattoo this time?" Ben chuckled, "We are not going to see Leo today." Ciara smiled, "Maybe that would be a good place to go after we get married?" Ciara wiggled her eyebrows slightly at Ben who could help but look at Ciara and chuckle as he bit his lip.

Ciara pushed her shoulder belt over her head and behind her as she stretched over to Ben. Starting at the side of his forehead, she started placing kisses there, going down his cheek, to his neck before lightly biting his shoulder through his shirt. Ben bit his tongue, "Hey! Driving here!"

Ciara giggled and rested her head on Ben's shoulder. Ciara sat back in her seat, and without putting her shoulder belt back on, looked straight ahead and gasped, "Ben, look out!"

Ben saw a car heading straight for them. Before Ben could swerve, the car hit them head on and Ciara's head clunked onto the dashboard as Ben's airbag deployed. Ciara and Ben both flew back in their seats.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Ben coughed as debris from the airbags filled the car. Ben turned and looked over and saw Ciara bleeding from her head and her eyes were closed. Ben reached his hand over to Ciara's. "Ciara. Ciara, wake up." Ciara laid there motionless.

Ben sat forward to unbuckle his belt to get closer to Ciara when he suddenly felt dizzy. Ben mumbled "Ciara" as his body fell limp and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Ben moaned as he woke up hearing all kinds of beeping. Ben reached to his side for Ciara but all he felt was plastic. Ben forced his eyes opened and saw he was in an ambulance. Ben turned his head around sharply, "Where-where-?" A paramedic came into Ben's view, "Glad to see you're awake. You had quite the nasty crash."

Ben furrowed his eyebrows, "Crash?" All the sudden it hit Ben, "That car swerved into our lane and was coming right toward us!" Ben's eyes widened, "Wait, Ciara! Ciara?!" "Is that the woman you were with?" Ben nodded and the paramedic said, "She was being loaded into another ambulance when I was leaving with you."

Ben pressed his lips together and tried to stop the tears from forming, "I-is she okay? Was she-was she at least conscious?" The paramedic shook his head slightly, "From the looks of it, she was in pretty bad shape." Ben let out a shaky sigh as he touched his tattoo and said a silent prayer that Ciara would be okay. He couldn't lose her.

* * *

As Ben was wheeled into the hospital on a gurney, he was fighting to get loose yelling "I don't care about me! Ciara!" Kayla ran up to Ben as a paramedic handed Kayla a tablet. Kayla scanned it quickly and looked up at Ben, "You and Ciara were in a car accident tonight?"

Ben nodded, "A car came right at us head-on. They said Ciara was in bad shape when her ambulance left. She has to be here by now. I-is she okay?!" Kayla pressed her lips together, "Ben, I won't lie to you. Ciara's in pretty bad shape. She has 2 fractured ribs and severe brain swelling."

Ben's eyes widened, "Wha-what does that mean?" Kayla swallowed hard and folded her hands together, "It means she's in a coma, Ben." Ben tried to unbuckle himself from the gurney, "I-I have to be with her. Where is she?" Kayla gently placed a hand on Ben's wrist, "You can be with Ciara… after you get checked out."

Ben shook his head rapidly, "N-no. Look, I don't care what happens to me, but I don't want Ciara to be alone." Kayla's eyes softened and she nodded ever so slightly, "Look Ben, I am saying this because I know it's what Ciara would want if the roles were reversed."

Ben sighed heavily knowing Kayla was right. "Fine, but the second I'm done, I'm going to be with Ciara." Kayla smiled ever so slightly satisfied, "Thank you." Kayla turned to Sarah, "Order a Head CT." Sarah nodded and Kayla turned to face Ben, "I'm going to go get you an update." Ben smiled slightly, "Thank you."

* * *

Kayla walked into Ciara's room. Kayla glanced at Ciara's monitor's before looking at her niece's unconscious body. Kayla crossed her arms and sighed, "Ben is here, Ciara. I-I had to fight him to get checked out because he just wanted to be by your side."

Kayla wrapped Ciara's hand around her own as tears brimmed her eyes. "You have to fight, okay? You have so many people that love you. So, I need you to be your father's daughter and fight right now. "She is."

Kayla turned around and saw her former sister-in-law standing there. "Hope." Hope walked toward Ciara's bed, "How is she?" Kayla looked from Ciara to Hope, "It's bad, really bad. We've… we've done all that we can. We've repaired as much physical damage as we could. Her ribs have been patched and she's been given heparin to try and break up the clot and stitched her head wound. All we can do now is pray and wait and see what Ciara's body does." Hope nodded slightly, "And the coma?" Kayla shook her head, "No change. I'll give you some time with her." Kayla touched Hope's shoulder as she walked away.

Hope sat down and moved Ciara's hair out of her face as best as she could with the gauze around her head. Softly Hope said, "Oh Baby Girl. I know we have spent so much time the last two years at each other's throats… about Weston." Hope tearfully scoffed, "It's so crazy to think about how much time we've wasted."

Hope wrapped her hand around her daughter's. Hope sniffed, "I promise you Ciara, once you wake up, no more fighting about Ben. I-I still don't like or even really trust him but it's not worth it. It's not worth losing you…" Tears fell down Hope's cheeks, "…my little Doodlebug." Hope looked up, "Bo, look after our little girl."

* * *

Ben walked up to the nurses's station with a few buttons of his button-up undone and sleeves pushed up. Ben handed Kayla his discharge paper, "Okay, I have a clean bill of health. Can I go be with my girlfriend now?" Kayla started to nod when Ben heard a voice, "Over my dead body."

Ben looked up and saw Hope standing there with her arms crossed. Ben slowly took a step toward Hope, "Hope-" Hope interrupted Ben, "I don't want to hear it. You are the reason my daughter is in a coma fighting for her life right now." Ben's shoulders slumped, "I know." Hope's eyes turned red with fury, "It should be YOU fighting for your life." Ben pressed his lips together, "I know."

Ben put his hands in a praying position, "If there was any way… any way I could take away Ciara's pain and trade places with her, I would. I just want to be with the woman I love and be the first thing she sees when she opens her eyes." Hope rolled her eyes and scoffed, "You are not getting ANYWHERE near my daughter. Not now, not ever."

"Unfortunately, that's not your call." Ben turned around and saw Belle and Shawn walking toward the duo. Hope walked up to her son and daughter-in-law. Hope gave Shawn a slight hug before turning her attention to his wife. "What are you talking about this 'isn't my call'? Ciara is my daughter. I determine who gets to see her." Belle pulled a few papers out of her black bag, "Not exactly."

Belle walked around Hope and handed the papers to Kayla. "Ciara named her power of attorney and health care proxy… and they're both Ben." Ben and Hope's eyes both widened, Ben's in shock and Hope's is disgust.

Ben stuttered, "M-me?" Belle nodded and Hope shook her head, "N-no, this can't be right." Hope looked to Ben, "You must've tricked my daughter into this. The same way you tricked her into 'loving you'." Ben shook his head still stunned, "I-I didn't even know Ciara did this, Hope. I swear."

Belle looked between the two, "Ben's right. Ciara came to my office alone and asked me to make sure her affairs were in order just in case something happened. She…" Belle chose her next words carefully, "Ciara wanted to make sure Ben was protected."

Belle pulled an envelope out of her bag and placed it in Ben's hand, "This will explain everything." Ben looked from the envelope in his hand to Belle, "Thank you." Belle nodded ever so slightly.

**FLASHBACK: THREE MONTHS AGO**

_Ciara walked into Belle's office and knocked at the door. "Belle?" Belle stood up, "Ciara. What brings you by? Not that I don't welcome the surprise, it's just you've only visited my office once before and that had to do with Shawn."_

_Ciara nodded slightly, "This is on a professional basis. Do you have a moment?" Intrigued, Belle nodded and gestured for Ciara to take a seat on the other side of her desk. Both  
women sat down._

_Belle folded her hands, "So, what is this about?" Ciara sighed, "You know about my relationship with Ben…" Belle nodded slightly and waited for Ciara to continue. Ciara sighed heavily, "I-I guess you could say I want to protect Ben." Belle narrowed her eyebrows at Ciara, "'Protect Ben'? I-I'm sorry, I don't quite get what you mean."_

_Ciara chuckled slightly, "When I say I want to protect Ben, I mean in the event that something were to happen to me. I-I don't trust that people like my mom or Grandma Julie won't try to exile Ben. The-they'll try to block him from being able to see me or being involved in decision-making if I'm unable to." Belle nodded slightly trying to process the information Ciara was giving her._

_Belle swallowed hard, "So… let me see if I get this, you want to make Ben your Power of Attorney and Health Care Proxy?" Belle waited a moment and when Ciara didn't speak she continued, "Power of Attorney means Ben can make decisions non-medically speaking on your behalf." Ciara cocked her head to the side, "Like who can visit me if I'm… incapacitated?" Belle nodded, "Precisely. And Health Care Proxy would be authority to make medical decisions on your behalf if you are unable to." Ciara nodded, "Yeah, that's it. I-I just want to make sure Ben's rights are protected. I-if I can't be present to make sure this happens."_

_Belle closed her eyes for a moment, "Does Ben know about this?" Ciara shook her head, "No, and I'd rather he not find out unless a time comes where he needs to. D-do I have to tell him I'm giving him this power first?" Belle shook her head, "It's a good idea to, so Ben knows what you want him to do. But technically and legally speaking, no you don't need to."_

_Ciara inhaled sharply, "Could… could I write Ben a letter, that he could be given if a time came where he needed to act on his power?" Belle nodded slightly, "It's not the usual way of doing things, but I guess I will make it work for my sister-in-law. I'll get the paperwork ready and then you'll sign it and it will be official." Ciara smiled slightly, "Thanks Belle."_

_C_ _iara stood up and headed toward the door. Ciara stopped when she was in the doorway, "And could you not tell Shawn about this? I don't need him going all 'big brother' on me." Belle looked up from her legal pad, "You came to me in a professional capacity. Attorney/Client privilege, right?" Ciara smiled, "Thanks."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Ben walked off to the side and opened the envelope. He recognized his girlfriend's messy/loopy handwriting. As Ben read the letter to himself, he could almost hear Ciara's voice in his head saying the words to him.

" _Dear Ben,  
_ _If you're reading this, then that means that something has happened to me and Belle has informed you of your powers. I hope you don't think I'm morbid for planning this. I just want to make sure that someone - most likely my mother, hasn't tried to stop you from being around me or being involved in any decisions being made._

_I am giving you this power not just to protect you and make sure you always have rights but because I love you, Ben. You are the person that I trust most in this world and I know you'll do what's right, what I would want if I was able to make my own decisions. Whether it is choosing a treatment plan or… or deciding to pull the plug. There is no one I would rather have this choice and this power than the man that I love._

_One more thing before I end this letter, if something has happened to me, even if you think it is your fault, do NOT blame yourself, Ben. I am sure you did whatever you could to prevent whatever happened. I love you and I always will. And I would never blame you._

_Your Bobcat"_

Ben couldn't help but chuckle at Ciara. Even in a letter, Ciara's spitfire/Bobcat-ness shined through. And Ciara was right, Ben WAS blaming himself. How could he not? If he hadn't decided to take Ciara to a restaurant WAY out of Salem or if he had been paying better attention to the road or made sure Ciara put her shoulder belt back on, maybe she would be okay right now. Maybe she wouldn't be in a coma fighting for her life.

Ben could almost hear Ciara's voice repeating the words in her letter " _I love you and I always will. And I would never blame you_." Ben sighed heavily, he just wished he could believe that himself.

* * *

Ben walked into Ciara's room feeling Hope's eyes burn daggers into his back as he did. On any other day, Ben might try to reason with Hope, but not today. Ben got how Hope was feeling, she was terrified because Ben shared the same fear.

Ben sat down and locked his and Ciara's fingers. "Hey Bobcat. I need you to live up to your name. I-I need you to fight. I got your letter, but I'm sorry but I can't help but blame myself. There are so many 'what ifs' that are running through my head. 'If only I'd done this' or 'if only I'd done that'. So I need you to wake up and tell me you don't blame me. Please Ciara."

Ben kissed Ciara's hand and sighed heavily, "Your hand shouldn't be bare right now. We should be celebrating." Then it hit Ben. Ben frantically started feeling his pockets but couldn't find the box. "Looking for this?"

Ben looked up and saw Haley holding a box in her hand as she made her way over to Ben. "You had to take this out of your pocket for the CT and left it in the room. You have excellent taste if I do say so." Ben blushed and chuckled slightly, "Di-did anyone see this?" Haley shook her head, "I kept it in my pocket until I got in here."

Ben looked down at Ciara, "Tonight was supposed to be perfect. Taking you to dinner way out of Salem, I was going to tell you how I love you so much and I can't picture a life without you. And then I was going to give you my mom's ring. Now, don't give me that look. There was not a snowball's chance in hell that I would give you the same ring I gave Abigail and Clyde gave my mom. A representation of 2 HORRIBLE relationships is not the way I wanted our lives-and this next chapter of our life to start. I found this jeweler online and he was able to crush the diamonds and make something new. I thought it was borderline poetic: taking something broken and making it different but whole again. Because as much as you like to say I did that for you, it pales in comparison for what you did for me, Ciara. So…"

Ben opened the ring box, "Wake up so I can put this ring on your finger and we can start this next chapter of our lives. This-this next chapter that starts with us getting engaged and ends with becoming husband and wife."

Ben placed the ring box next to Ciara's hand, "Please Ci."

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Ben woke from his sleep, picking his head sharply up off of Ciara’s legs. He looked around and saw Ciara's room was flooded with doctors and her monitor was a steady beep indicating flatline. Ben's eyes widened as he jumped up, "No, no." Ben faintly heard Kayla's voice say "Charge to 200."

Ben watched as Kayla tried to shock life back into the woman he loved. Ciara's body stayed limp and the monitor's steady tone continued, no sign of any activity, no sign of _life_. Ben felt his chest tighten as he bit his finger and mumbled "C'mon Ciara." Kayla sighed heavily and looked at the clock, "Time of death 1:32."

Ben ran over to Kayla, "N-no, you can't be serious." Ben saw the tears forming in Kayla's eyes. "I'm sorry Ben, Ciara's gone." Ben looked from Ciara to Kayla frantically, "N-no, y-you just have to get her heart beating again!" Ben held Kayla's shoulders tightly, "PLEASE!" Kayla closed her eyes for a moment, "I'm sorry Ben. Ciara… is gone." Ben's shoulders slumped and his arms dropped as he ran over to Ciara.

Ben tightly held Ciara in his arms, rocking her. Ben pressed his lips against the side of Ciara's head as he spoke. "No, they're wrong. They're all wrong, Ciara. Show them. Please. I KNOW you're still in there, Ciara. Please." Ben pulled back and caressed Ciara's face, seeing how lifeless it was. This was what Ben always feared but prayed would never come true: he had lost Ciara and was truly alone.

Ben walked out of the room without a word. Kayla watched Ben leave and put a hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her own sobs.

* * *

Ben walked flight after flight until he reached the roof. Ben looked up, "Is this come kind of cruel joke?! You let me find out what true love is, what it really feels like and then you take her away from me?! Is this-is this payback because of what I've done, the things I've done?!" Ben dropped to his knees and sobbed. Ben's body shook as every emotion came pouring out of him: the devastation that Ciara was gone, the guilt he felt being responsible for her death, and lonely. For the first time since he met Ciara, he felt truly alone. He never thought with Ciara being in his life, he would feel this way again. Ciara hadn't even been gone 24 hours but Ben already missed Ciara more than anything.

Something Ben said during his mental break suddenly came pouring through his mind: " _You want to be with Chad... and now you can be forever and ever_." Ben didn't want to live in a world that didn't have Ciara. So on the chance that an afterlife really did exist and you get to be reunited with people that you love, Ben wanted to take that chance. He would get to see his mama but more importantly he would get to see his Bobcat again.

Ben looked out to the ledge and through his tear-stained eyes, he could swear he saw Ciara. Ben stood up and sniffed wiping his nose, "Ciara?" Ben walked toward Ciara and saw she was wearing a white flowing dress and looked as beautiful as ever. Ben was just a hair's length from being able to grasp onto Ciara but just couldn't. Ciara now stood on the very edge of the ledge.

Ben's face tightened, "You're not really here, are you?" Ciara shook her head slightly, "No, not exactly." Ben sighed, "So it's true, you're really gone?" Ciara nodded, "I may be dead, but I am never gone, Ben." Ben looked up at Ciara in confusion, "What?" Ciara smiled, "I am in here" and pointed to Ben's heart. "And in there." Ciara pointed to Ben's forehead.

Ben scoffed, "Wha-what, like my memories?" Ciara nodded ever so slightly and Ben chuckled bitterly, "They're a cheap imitation." Ben plopped onto the ground with his knees up and looked up at Ciara who looked like she was practically floating. "This isn't right Ci, this isn't right. Tonight was supposed to be the most important night of our lives. This night was supposed to be the BEGINNING of our lives, officially."

Ciara pressed her lips together arms crossed, "So then, you have to live for the both of us." Ciara bent down, "The life that we were going to have, you can still have it Ben. You can find someone to love that will love you." Ben looked up at Ciara and shook his head, "No, I can't. Ciara, I will NEVER find someone that loves me the way you do." Ben sighed sadly, "Did."

Ciara pressed her lips together, "Whatever happens, whatever you go through Ben, know that I will be RIGHT there. Being your cheerleader when things go good and wanting to hold you and wipe your tears when things go bad." Ben shook his head, "I can't do this, I can't do this without you, Bobcat." Ciara sighed and stood up.

Ciara stepped back onto the ledge and Ben stood up, "Ciara?" Ciara looked up, "I have to go." Ben's eyes widened, "Go?" Ciara nodded and sighed, "If you don't want to live without me, there IS another way." Ben looked at Ciara confused, "You don't mean…?" Ciara nodded slightly and held her hand out, "The choice is yours, Ben. Live a life of pain and loneliness or join me. You know the way." Ben watched as Ciara walked off the edge of the ledge and disappeared into thin air.

Ben let out a heavy sigh. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to live a life that didn't have Ciara in it, but was this the answer? Right now, it felt like it. Ben stood up on the ledge and looked down. It looked high enough to do the job and reunite him with his Bobcat.

Just as Ben was about to put one foot off the ground he heard a voice, a voice of a woman who had become like a mother to him, "Don't! Ben, please don't do this!" Marlena slowly took steps toward Ben. "I just heard about Ciara. I am so sorry Ben, but this is not the answer. This is NOT the way."

Ben turned around and his shoulders dropped slightly, "Mar-Dr. Evans." Marlena continued to take slow steps until she was right in front of Ben. "I know how this feels, I know what you are feeling right now, but PLEASE don't do this." "I lost Ciara! I am alone, no one would miss me if I do this. In fact, people would probably be relieved."

* * *

Kayla just stared at her niece, she couldn't believe she was gone. 24 hours ago, Ciara was vibrant and full of life and living her best life. And look at her now. Kayla held Ciara's forearm gently. "Still warm." she thought to herself.

Kayla sighed heavily, "I promise you Ciara, I will look out for Ben. I… Ben was never who I would have chosen for you, but I get why you loved him as much as you did. So… I will look out for him now that you can't. I will make sure Ben doesn't go back to a dark place because of grief. And… and if I fail…" Kayla let out a tearful chuckle, "I give you full permission to haunt me."

"Dr. Johnson?" Kayla closed her eyes, "Yes, Haley?" "It's Ciara's monitor." Kayla sighed, "I never turned it off." "N-no, it's not that. There's sinus activity." Kayla whipped her head around, "What?" Kayla saw what Haley was seeing, it was slight, but it was there: Ciara's heart had started beating again.

Kayla whipped her head around, "Whe-where's Ben?" Haley shrugged her shoulders. Kayla inhaled sharply, "Find Ben. He needs to know this."

Haley nodded and rushed out of the room. Kayla turned her attention back to her niece, "C'mon, Ciara. Fight."

* * *

Tears filled Marlena's eyes, "That's not true, Ben." Quietly she said, "That is not true." Ben crossed his arms, "Oh yeah, then name one person who would miss me." Marlena blinked her eyes a few times trying to stop the tears from falling. Marlena's silence was all that Ben needed to hear. Ben crossed his arms, "That's what I thought." Marlena sighed, "Me." Ben scoffed, "You're my therapist. You have to 'care' or whatever." Marlena crossed her arms, "Ben, that's not what this is. I care about you more than a patient. You're like a son to me and I will be DEVASTATED if you do this. I get how much you love Ciara, but this isn't going to help."

Ben plopped down on the edge facing Marlena. Tears freely streamed down Ben's cheeks, "I don't know how to do this, I don't know how to live without her." Marlena sat next to Ben and wrapped one arm around Ben's shoulders and placed her other hand on top of his which was gripping the edge of the ledge tightly. "Ben, you will get through this. _I_ will get you through this."

Ben rested his head on Marlena's shoulder and sighed, "Every single place is going to remind me of Ciara. How do I go home knowing she's never going to walk into the gatehouse again?" Marlena sighed heavily, "In time, being there could be a source of comfort, feeling Ciara's presence and remembering your time there together. But for now, you are more than welcome to stay at the townhouse until you are ready." Ben looked up at Marlena, "Really?" Marlena nodded slightly, "Yes, and when the day comes that you're ready, I'll go with you, if that's what you want."

Marlena turned slightly and held both of Ben's hands in hers, "You are not alone, Ben. You've got me and John.' Ben inhaled sharply, "Okay." A slight smile came to Marlena's lips as she let out a relieved sigh. Marlena pulled Ben into a hug. Ben reluctantly returned it.

* * *

Haley ran up to the roof breathless, "Ben." Marlena and Ben turned around. Marlena stood up, "Haley?" Haley walked up to Ben, "It's about Ciara." Ben's shoulders slumped, "I know, she's gone."

Haley shook her head violently, "N-no, I was about to turn off the machine and she had sinus rhythm." Haley smiled, "She's still alive, Ben." Ben jumped up, "What? Oh-oh my god. I-I have to go be with her."

Ben looked at Marlena, "Thank you, for everything." Marlena nodded slightly. Ben followed Haley through the door.

Marlena let out a relieved sigh. Marlena looked up and closed her eyes, "Thank God."

* * *

Ben rushed into Ciara's room and grasped her hand, "You gave me quite the scare there, Bobcat." Ben chuckled, "I should've known babe, you are WAY tougher than you look."

Ciara began stirring. "Baby?" Ciara's eyes opened and Ben let out a tearful but relieved laugh.

Ciara sat up, "Wher-where am I?" Ben held Ciara's hand tightly, "Oh my god." Ben put one hand to Ciara's cheek, "It's okay."

Ciara's eyes widened further than Ben thought possible, "You're Ben Weston, The Necktie Killer." Ciara's eyes went to Ben's hand on her cheek. She wiggled out of Ben's grasp, "You stay away from me."

Ben's eyes widened, "Ciara…?" Ciara sat up, "What, did you break out of the sanitarium?" Ciara crossed her arms, "You-you better get out of here, or my dad will have you arrested… that is if he doesn't kill you first for touching his little girl." Ben just looked at Ciara in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, DUN 
> 
> TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"You're Ben Weston, The Necktie Killer." Ciara's eyes went to Ben's hand on her cheek. She wiggled out of Ben's grasp, "You stay away from me."

Ben's eyes widened, "Ciara…?" Ciara sat up, "What, did you break out of the sanitarium?" Ciara crossed her arms, "You-you better get out of here, or my dad will have you arrested… that is if he doesn't kill you first for touching his little girl." Ben just looked at Ciara in shock. "Ciara?"

Ciara reached for her bed remote but Ben snatched it out of her hand. "Ciara, listen to me. I need you to remember, remember what we mean to each other." Ciara looked at Ben incredulously, "'What we mean to each other'? You're a _murderer_. THAT is all I need to know."

Ben closed his eyes for a moment, trying to stop the tears that threatened to form. "Ciara, please remember. Everything we have been through. Every up, every down, _everything_." Before Ciara could respond, Hope walked in. Hope let out a relieved sigh, "Baby. Oh I am so glad you are awake." Hope kissed the side of Ciara's head. Ciara inhaled sharply, "Are you going to act like there's NOT an escaped murderer standing in this room?!"

Hope looked from Ciara to Ben to back to Ciara realizing what was happening. Hope nodded slightly, "Of course, baby. I was so relieved to see you awake, I lost my head for a second." Hope turned to Ben, "Let's go." Hope pushed Ben out of the room.

As soon as Hope and Ben were out of the room, Ben spun around. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Hope?" Julie ran up to Hope, "Sweetheart, I just heard about Ciara. Is she okay?" Hope nodded, "Ciara woke up and the best news is she has no memory of her history with Ben." "She doesn't?" Hope shook her head, "She thinks Ben escaped the mental institution or something." Julie held Hope's hands, "What does this mean?" Hope closed her eyes and sighed, "We have a second chance, Julie. We have a second chance to get things right for Ciara."

Ben looked at the duo incredulously, "Are you two serious?!" Ben held his fist to his mouth for a moment trying not to lose it completely, "Ciara IS going to remember and when she does…" Ben shook his head, he couldn't even finish his sentence. Ben couldn't even hear anything anymore.

Julie ignored Ben and asked, "So how do we do this? How do we make sure Ben is permanently erased from Ciara's memory and life?" Hope sighed, "Her phone was destroyed in the crash so that takes care of that. I will have her move back in with me so I can keep an eye on her."

Ben crashed into Kayla. Kayla grabbed Ben's shoulders, "Whoa, are you okay? Ciara?" Ben sniffed, "She, uh, she woke up." Kayla looked at Ben confused, "You don't look particularly happy about this?" Ben sighed, "She doesn't remember me, remember US."

Kayla nodded understanding. Ben inhaled sharply, "Ho-how long will it take for Ciara's memory to come back?" Kayla thinned her lips to a line, "Well, I can't say for certain until I exam her but typically if patients don't regain or at least begin to regain memories within three months, chances are they will never." Kayla walked away and Kayla's words repeated in Ben's mind: three months. He had ninety days to get Ciara to remember them and what they meant to each other or he could lose her for good. How could a night that should've had Ben proposing to her end in such a way?

Ben reached his hands into his pockets and clutched the ring box tightly. This was not how this night was supposed to go. Ben looked over to Julie and Hope who had their heads together. He knew they hated him, but to go this far? Ben sighed bitterly and walked out.

* * *

Ben walked into the mansion and saw Stefan sitting there. Stefan smiled, "Hey man. Where's Ciara? Showing off her ring to everyone she knows?" Stefan saw there was no joy on Ben's face. "She said no? Damn, man I'm sorry. What happened?"

Ben sighed and plopped onto the couch. Stefan poured Ben a drink and joined him. Ben took the drink in one gulp. "We-we didn't even get to the restaurant. We were hit head-on tonight." Stefan's eyes widened slightly, "Oh my god, is she-?" Ben swallowed, "She okay, sorta."

Stefan was confused and Ben continued, "She was in a coma and when she woke up, she had no memory of me, of us and her mother and Grandma Julie decided to use this to their advantage." Stefan nodded slightly, "They're going to pretend that Ciara doesn't have amnesia and you and her never existed."

Ben nodded and slumped back, "When she flatlined, it was like my life was over. I would have ended it all if it wasn't for Dr. Evans. And then she came back but she's not back, not really. She's not MY Ciara anymore."

Stefan thinned his lips to a line and put a hand on Ben's shoulder, "She's a fighter, Ben. I'm sure if there is an ounce of her in there, YOUR Ciara is fighting to come back to you. Just give it some time." Ben leaned forward and put his head in his hands, "What if this is it? What if I've lost Ciara forever and this time I can't do a damn thing about it?"

* * *

Ben slept on Stefan's couch that night, when he walked into the gatehouse the next morning, he couldn't believe the sight before his eyes. Hope was there with suitcases and boxes, collecting every item that belonged to Ciara.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ben slammed the door shut startling Hope. Hope's eyes widened, "Ben, I-I didn't think you would be back so soon." Ben ripped the box out of Hope's hand and threw it across the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Hope?!" Hope crossed her arms, "I've come to get my daughter's things. She doesn't believe this is her home anymore so there's no reason for her things to be here."

Ben shook his head, "You're choosing to help Ciara NOT remember as opposed to being honest and helping her remember her life?" Hope pressed her lips to a line, "Whoever caused that crash, they did everyone a favor. They knocked Ciara's deluded version of you out. For the first time in two years, I have my daughter back. And I am going to do my damndest to make sure it stays this way."

Ben shook his head chuckling bitterly, "You won't get away with this, Hope. I'm going to make sure Ciara remembers every moment of our life and is back in my arms, in our home if it is the last thing I do." "Even her rape?"

Ben's face fell and Hope continued, "Oh. You didn't think of that, did you? Ciara can't remember 'your life' without remembering that horrible experience too. You always say that you 'selflessly love' Ciara. Prove it." That thought hadn't crossed Ben's mind, she didn't remember what that monster Chase did to her. Ben sighed after a moment, "What you don't know Hope is after we made love for the first time…" Hope's shudder didn't go unnoticed by Ben. "…she told me that what Chase did was finally in the past. I wish there was a way for Ciara not to remember what happened that God-awful night, but I am going to make sure Ciara remembers our love and will know EXACTLY what you did, how you manipulated her."

Hope smirked, "Good luck with that. Julie's spent all morning with Ciara telling her how you've been obsessed with her since getting out, thinking she's your 'redemption' and 'yours'. That you've made up this whole deluded love story in your head."

Hope walked to pick up the box Ben had thrown and walked out of the gatehouse without another word. Ben looked around, every trace of Ciara was gone. Her girlish items, her computer, everything.

Ben walked over to the bed and sat down. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and placed it in the top drawer. Ben opened the lower larger drawer and sighed a breath of relief. Hope hadn't taken Ciara's shirt. Well, technically his shirt that Ciara wore in the cabin that stopped being his as soon as it touched her body.

Ben held the shirt close to his chest it smelled like Ciara's shampoo and perfume she always wore. That unique combination that was his love. After a moment, Ben neatly folded the shirt back into the drawer.

Ben sighed as he gripped the comforter tightly and sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. Ben let out every emotion that had been boiling up since he walked into Ciara's hospital room. Ben let out a blood-curdling scream and collapsed back onto the bed.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
